


Not the naive girl anymore

by october_lady



Series: Dragon Queen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What (could have) happened in the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the naive girl anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really go with the two previous stories.

„So it’s just you and me, I guess.“ Maleficent narrowed her eyes and purred like a cat. She was walking towards Regina slowly, swinging in her hips.

“I guess it is.” Regina almost whispered, drinking in the view she had. It didn’t matter that Maleficent was dust just a couple days ago. She looked stunning.

The blonde finally reached the brunette and leaned forward, stopping just by Regina’s ear.

“It’s like old times, don’t you think?” It was hardly audible, lips brushing over the skin.

Regina shivered and let out a breath.

“Maybe… Lots of things changed.”

“For example?” She purred again, still pressing her body to the former queen’s, playing with her dark hair and touching her neck with her fingertips lightly, teasingly.

“I’m not that naïve girl anymore.” Regina smirked and pushed Maleficent against the wall behind them.

“I never said anything like that,” she looked at the brunette from under her long lashes, not moving her eyes away.

“But you thought so. I don’t let anyone to play with me anymore.” With that, Regina pressed her body firmer against Mal’s, pinning her right hand to the wall as well and using her left to catch the blonde’s chin. “Never.” She hissed and then she pressed her lips against the pink ones.

Their lips collided, using a bit more pressure than necessary. Teeth and tongues were enjoying their part in this game as well, biting and licking.

Regina soon loosened her grip on Maleficent’s hand, getting too impatient to touch her body.

“Did you miss me? Tell me, Regina, did you?” The blonde broke the kiss and looked into the dark eyes, devilish smirk on her lips.

“Not at all.” Regina hissed and pulled on the black tie, holding the other woman close to her.

“Of course you did, you can’t wait to touch me.” She laughed and flipped them around, pressing their lips together again and pushing her hand up under that tight dress.

Regina gave in, she let the blonde kiss her, to scratch and tickle her thigh, to tease her through the nylons. Maleficent smirked and abandoned the red lips, paying attention to her neck, sucking on the skin and then soothing it with her tongue, biting hard and leaving marks. Regina moaned and tilted her head to the side, making more space.

“You haven’t changed a bit, still craving my touch,” Maleficent laughed and sucked on Regina’s earlobe. The brunette took a sharp breath and let it out as a moan. It took her few seconds to recover, to gather some energy and then she turned them around again, slamming the blonde into the wall harder than necessary.

“Wouldn’t you like to think so,” her eyes were flashing, a devilish smirk on her lips. She flicked her wrist and suddenly, the blonde’s hands were pinned to the wall with invisible strings.

“Regina! What are you doing?” A hint of panic was audible in her voice for a second but it was well hidden with annoyance.

“Showing you that I’ve changed, dear,” the whisper brushed against Maleficent’s ear, making her shiver. The words were accompanied with light brushes of Regina’s fingers along the blonde’s face, just fingertips drawing a line from her eyes down over her cheek, tickling on her neck and stopping at the buttons of her shirt.

The brunette looked into the blue eyes and then ripped the shirt apart. She dove into the sight of the black lacy bra her friend was wearing, her eyes hungry.

“Like what you see?” Maleficent smirked cockily despite being practically powerless.

“Mmm, you know I do.” Regina’s eyes softened. She kissed the pink lips again and then went down, stopping on her neck for a while, mostly biting, which made the blonde moan. Then she continued the way down, stopping on the full breast, still covered in the lace. She brought both of her hands into action, squeezing them and teasing, licking the exposed skin.

Maleficent arched her back into the touch, sighing out. Regina traced kisses down to her belly, stopping at the waistband of the skirt. She looked up and caught the blurred blue eyes.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Regina hummed and flicked her wrist again. Maleficent’s clothes disappeared, she was standing there only in her panties. “Much better,” she hummed and started to kiss the lace that was covering the blonde’s lady parts.

Regina took a deep breath, remembering the scent and enjoying smelling it again. She placed kisses along the panties, finally stopping in the crotch. She licked Maleficent’s folds slowly. She could taste the wetness through the lace.

“Regina!” The blonde took a sharp breath, pulling her arms and not being able to actually move them as she wanted to press the brunette closer to her.

“Yes, dear?” Regina purred and stood up again. They stared at each other for a while, enjoying the moment.

“Don’t tease!”

“I wasn’t planning to,” and with that, their lips connected again. Regina’s left hand found its way to the pale breasts, playing with it, flicking the nipple, pinching it and teasing. Her other hand went all the way down and under the waistband, diving right into the soaking folds.

“Regina…!” Maleficent hissed again.

“What is it?” Regina asked, finding her way to the neck again.

“I- I need to touch you…” She groaned when Regina flicked her clit and started to move in light circles.

“Is that so?” Regina played with her, stopping and just spreading the wetness all around.

“Y-yes…” She just breathed out the word, the brunette’s teasing fingers at her entrance were becoming too much.

“Okay then,” the brunette’s voice was sweet and then she waved her wrist for the third time that night and Maleficent’s arms were free again.

She wrapped them around Regina, pressing her closer, tangling her fingers in the brown tresses, directing her to her neck again.

The brunette’s fingers were still playing with the blonde’s folds, pushing in and out slowly while caressing her clit.

“… teasing…”

“Hmm?” Regina didn’t stop the licking and nibbling, enjoying it way too much.

“You’re teasing…”

“Just a little bit.”

“Then stop.” Maleficent moaned loudly when Regina pushed her fingers hard into her unexpectedly.

“Since you’re asking so nicely…” and she started to pump in and out hard, brushing the clit with her thumb. The other woman was panting and moaning and she started to move her hips forward, fucking herself on the former queen’s fingers.

“Yes, that’s it, my little dragon…” Regina bit hard on her neck and the blonde cried out. Maleficent caught the brunette’s face and move her against her lips again, kissing her frantically and biting on the red lips.

“Come for me. Now.” Regina whispered, brushing her lips against the pink ones. And then she pushed hard in and flicked the swollen clit couple more times and Maleficent arched her back and groaned loudly, digging her nails into the brunette’s back.

Regina rode her out of the orgasm slowly, just toying with her folds and all the wetness. When Maleficent seemed to catch her breath again, the brunette pressed her forehead against hers.

“Yes, I missed you.” And they smiled at each other, pressing their lips together again.


End file.
